


Poem: "Ezri"

by prin_zyth



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prin_zyth/pseuds/prin_zyth





	Poem: "Ezri"

A new verse of the same song, I  
have the old melodies stuck in my  
head, and yet I can’t quite put my  
finger on what they are. When people  
sing them to me, the words brimming  
with love for the person I once was,  
they seem familiar and yet so foreign  
all at once. I long to sing these duets  
with them, but I know that this  
new chorus can be just as beautiful,  
so long as I allow it to be heard.


End file.
